A place where you belong
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: Lo suyo sería entrar y leer, hay una notita importante antes de empezar el fic en sí que explica el por qué no hago summary, sorry D:


¡Hola hola! Bueno, antes de que os pongáis a leer, os tengo que dar un aviso: esto es un FINAL ALTERNATIVO al final de Final Fantasy XIII-2, así que contendrá SPOILERS. Si no te has pasado el juego, ¡ya estás dando media vuelta! O, bueno, quédate si no te importa estropearte algunas partes del mismo. Eso ya va bajo tu propia responsabilidad, a mí no me eches luego la culpa XD Y sí, sé de sobra que no tiene sentido lo que sucede en mi fic, pero me gusta así y se acabó, qué pasa jajajajajajaja

Disclaimer: ninguno de los pj del XIII-2 me pertenece. En serio, ¿creéis que yo hubiese hecho ese final? ¡Querido Toriyama, podrías haber retrasado el lanzamiento del juego y haber hecho un final más detallado! ¿Acaso crees que nos importaba esperar un poco más? Como si no estuviésemos esperando ya lo suficiente para el Versus XIII ¬¬ (este Nomura…)…Que parece mentira…

P.D: El título se debe a una canción del mismo nombre de Bullet for my Valentine, ya que me inspiré en ella para escribir el fic. Si no la habéis escuchado, ¡merecéis morir! Tranquilos, era broma.

No, ahora enserio, escuchadla. No esperéis a que tengáis un punto rojo en la frente.

P.D2: Si carece de summary es porque tendría que haber puesto algún spoiler y no quiero fastidiar la trama a nadie D:

.0.0.0.

Serah estiró los labios en una sonrisa mientras contemplaba, ensimismada, el levantamiento de su nuevo hogar. Por fin, tras una larga lucha a la que no había podido verle fin, habían derrotado a Caius; por fin, tras un largo camino de búsqueda, todo había terminado. La línea temporal se había restablecido y su hermana, Lightning, se había visto liberada de las ataduras que la encerraban en Valhalla, velando por la Diosa en una lucha constante. Ahora, sólo quedaba esperar a que el nuevo Nido se asentase en el cielo para poder entrar en él y ver si su querida hermana esperaba dentro, junto al cristal de Fang y Vanille, junto a Snow, junto a todos.

La joven bajó ligeramente la cabeza, tal vez lanzando una muda plegaria para que sus sueños se hicieran realidad, tal vez para agradecer el que su hermana estaba a salvo. Alzó poco después la vista hacia Noel y casi estuvo a punto de llorar de felicidad. Su amigo viviría allí con ellos, el futuro del cual provenía no existiría. La humanidad no acabaría extinguiéndose, el agua seguiría fluyendo por los ríos y el aire sería limpio y puro.

-Noel, gracias-murmuró.

El muchacho miró a Serah y asintió, esbozando una gran sonrisa, mientras sus ojos similares a zafiros brillaban de manera extraña, como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas que ella había dejado escapar.

-Gracias a ti, Serah-dijo con una sinceridad tal que la joven Farron no pudo reprimir el ligero escalofrío que la sobrevino; Noel colocó una mano en su brazo, apretando ligeramente en actitud cariñosa-. Lo hemos logrado. Mira a tu alrededor, tienes una casa y has recuperado a tu hermana. No podría ir mejor.

-Tú también tienes una casa, Noel. Vivirás aquí, con nosotros. Eres de la familia.

Noel alzó la vista hacia la gran mole que flotaba en el firmamento, alzándose poco a poco, con seguridad. Gracias a las gravicitas, Hope no había necesitado utilizar a ningún protofal'Cie, como el que había creado en algún momento del pasado y que había estado a punto de matarlos, para poner la esfera en marcha.

-¡Quiero verlo por dentro, kupó!

-Ten paciencia, Mogu-rio Serah, cogiendo al moguri y apretándolo contra ella, acariciando su cabecita-. Yo también estoy deseando entrar, pero aun no está listo. Espera un poco más.

-Ya falta poco-dijo una nueva voz.

Los tres se giraron hacia el joven que acababa de caer a la superficie del barco volador pilotado por Sazh y que observaba el panorama con verdadera admiración. El viento hizo revolotear su liso cabello, de un brillante color plata, que fue puesto de nuevo en su sitio con rapidez mediante un gesto dado por una mano enguantada.

-¡Hope!-exclamó Serah-Pensé que estarías en esa aeronave, vigilando el proceso.

-No hace falta-sonrió-. Todo va bien, Bhunivelze es estable. Cuando esté del todo suspendido, lo primero que haré será intentar despertar a Fang y a Vanille. Están a salvo, hemos logrado rescatarlas antes de la caída del Nido-el joven bajó la vista y miró pesaroso su antiguo hogar, estrellado contra Paals, roto, con trocitos de cristal aun en el aire, rodeando lo que antaño fuese la morada de los humanos y la prueba palpable de la bondad de las oriundas de Oerba, del Gran Paals-. ¿Y qué me decís de vosotros? Os ha ido bien en Valhalla, eso es evidente, estáis aquí después de todo. ¿Qué ha pasado con Caius?

-Lo derrotamos-confirmó Noel-. No está muerto, pero no volverá a intentar destruir el tiempo ni la historia. Paals no se convertirá en Valhalla.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué habéis hecho, entonces?

-Retenerlo-dijo Serah-. Incluso él mismo se ha dado cuenta de la locura que quería cometer. En el último momento se dio cuenta de que lo que pretendía hacer no era lo que Yuul hubiese querido y, por eso, decidió permanecer por siempre encerrado en Valhalla. Si lo hubiéramos matado, Etro también hubiese muerto.

-Y eso significa que nada hubiese valido la pena-dedujo Hope-. Si la Diosa muere, el mundo se sumirá en el caos.

-Eso es. Pero me gustaría hablar de otra cosa-pidió la joven-. Es todo tan reciente que duele demasiado. Dime, Hope, ¿has visto a Lightning?

-¿Light? No. Está Snow, ha llegado hace poco. Pero ni rastro de tu hermana. Tal vez esté dentro-señaló la esfera-. Si ha logrado salir de Valhalla, a lo mejor ha caído ya allí, junto a Fang y Vanille.

-Pero…tendría que haber venido con nosotros-se giró hacia Noel-. Tendría que haber cruzado el portal.

-Puede que saliese de Valhalla por otro. Recuerda que los portales que daban a todas las épocas se restablecieron, podría haber ido por uno de esos y encontrarse en estos momentos dentro de Bhunivelze-la tranquilizó Noel-. No te preocupes, Serah, tu hermana está bien.

-Ella se quedó con Caius…-murmuró-Para vigilar que no escapase. La prisión en la que está confinado no era todavía lo suficientemente fuerte, Lightning necesitaba más tiempo para que todo el poder de Etro fluyese a través de ella. Puede que pasen horas aquí hasta que logre volver, pero volverá. Volverá-repitió, tratando de convencerse-. Tiene que ver esto. Los portales no desaparecerán hasta que mi hermana esté de nuevo aquí.

-Puede que ya lo esté viendo-dijo Hope-. Desde Valhalla se puede ver todo, ¿verdad?

Serah miró a Hope y frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi hermana no saldrá de Valhalla?-gritó, apretando dolorosamente los brazos del joven con unas manos que parecían garras-¡Retira eso inmediatamente, Hope!

-¡No, no, lo siento! ¡No quería dar a entender eso!-se disculpó, haciendo una mueca de dolor-¡Claro que volverá, lo que quería decir era que…! Que…Tal vez tarde en venir, nada más.

La chica le soltó y le miró, algo avergonzada por su conducta.

-Me has dejado más sordo que cuando me gritaste aquella vez por haber creado al protofal'Cie-dijo el Director, procurando sonreír.

Serah se rio al recordarlo, algo nerviosa aun, y desvió nuevamente la vista hacia la esfera, la cual había ascendido ya bastante en el cielo y estaba casi lista para recibir a los barcos voladores que aguardaban a su alrededor.

Cómo le gustaría tener a Lightning a su lado, viendo el levantamiento de Bhunivelze. Apenas faltarían unos minutos para contemplar la grandiosidad de su nuevo hogar desde dentro, esperaba que, si su hermana no estaba en su interior ya, llegase en esos instantes. Era un momento único, irrepetible. Estaban viendo el resurgimiento de su anterior vida, aquella de la que no habían quedado más que cenizas. En Bhunivelze construirían un nuevo Palumpolum, un gigantesco y bello Nautilus, una idílica Bodhum. Todo volvería a ser como antes, pero ya no dependerían de los fal'Cie.

Bhunivelze no sería como el Nido, no tendría el mismo objetivo que su predecesor. Baldanders no estaba ya para amenazarlos con sus planes de destruir la esfera para abrir la Puerta de las Almas. Bhunivelze no había sido creado para extinguir a la raza humana y encontrar Valhalla, sino todo lo contrario. Las posibles amenazas, Baldanders y Caius, ya no podían hacer daño. Fang, Vanille, Lightning, Snow, Sazh y Hope habían derrotado a Baldanders tiempo atrás, y Serah y Noel, junto a la hermana de la joven de cabello rosáceo, al Valedor. Nada podía salir mal.

-Lightning-susurró, juntando las manos-, vuelve de Valhalla.

Pero ese mensaje no podía ser escuchado por la mujer de serios ojos azulados. Ella estaba tratando de mantener la prisión de Caius hasta que fuese lo suficientemente estable como para no dejarlo escapar.

No podía ver ni oír nada de lo que sucedía en cualquier era, a pesar de encontrarse en Valhalla.

En las profundidades de Valhalla, allí donde se encontraban las raíces del trono de Etro, donde se estaba completamente aislado de todos los acontecimientos que se sucedían en el continuo espacio-tiempo.

En mitad de la nada más absoluta, con el brillo de un cristal sobre el que, mucho más arriba, se asentaba el trono de la Diosa, como única luz, Caius aguardaba, estático, casi sin respirar, observando con detenimiento a su antigua rival. Lightning estaba debilitada, apenas tenía fuerzas para almacenar el aire en sus pulmones, y el Valedor lo sabía. Pero nada podía hacer para ayudarla, más que esperar a que todo terminase.

La mujer cayó de rodillas sobre el duro y pedregoso suelo, notando cómo el sudor resbalaba por su frente, pero siguió manteniendo la mano en alto, abierta. El poder de Etro la atravesaba como una daga, sentía que algo se desgajaba en su interior con cada nueva sacudida. No podría aguantar mucho más, ni sabía cómo seguía viva todavía. La misma Diosa actuaba a través de ella, de una humana con un cuerpo demasiado frágil como para soportarlo, con el fin de lograr encarcelar a Caius por toda la eternidad en aquel lugar en el cual se alzaban los cimientos de la historia y, a la vez, impedir que su poder como Valedor, dado por la deidad que actuaba ahora en su contra, le permitiese romper las cadenas que le atarían allí para siempre.

''_Tienes que ser fuerte'' _se dijo, apretando la mandíbula _''Por Serah, por Vanille, por Fang. Por todos. No puedes fracasar ahora que estamos tan cerca de la victoria, de la paz. No puedo permitirme el lujo de morir a estas alturas, cuando todo está solucionado. Etro, permíteme conservar las fuerzas para soportar tu poder. Renueva mis energías, no dejes que decaigan ni un solo instante, porque entonces, todo habrá sido en vano. Decidí luchar por ti, ahora te pido que no me permitas morir, no hasta que la prisión de Caius sea lo suficientemente poderosa como para contener todo su poder. Sé que no podemos dejarlo libre, aunque se haya rendido. Y no esperaré a que cambie de idea para confinarlo en Valhalla. Mantenme con fuerza para lograr proteger al mundo de él. Que tu esencia fluya a través de mí, pero no a costa de mi vida, no hasta que termine. Quédatela si quieres cuando me asegure de que Caius no puede hacer daño a nadie, no antes. ''_

Lightning abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un doloroso estertor cuando un haz de luz brotó de su cuerpo, alzándolo, rodeándolo con suavidad y, a la vez, atenazándolo firmemente. Parecía que mil dagas estuviesen clavándose en su piel, lacerando cada parte de ella, hundiéndose hasta astillar los huesos. Pero inmediatamente después, sentía el delicado roce de los pétalos sanando sus heridas y casi podía oír la voz de su madre, hablándola con cariño.

Estaba segura de que, aunque su cuerpo lograse salir ileso, su salud mental no estaría en muy buenas condiciones. El cerebro estallaba dentro de su cráneo, los ojos le ardían y sus órganos internos explotaban uno a uno con cada brote de luz que emanaba de su persona. El proceso se repetía una y otra vez, sin descanso, sin tregua, y no parecía tener fin. Lightning se olvidó incluso de respirar, pero, en los pequeños instantes de ligera lucidez, seguía pidiendo a Etro que no se detuviese, que emplease todo su poder a través de ella para hacer de las profundidades de Valhalla una prisión de la que fuese imposible salir. Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, mas se evaporaron en menos de un suspiro al entrar en contacto con su ardiente piel. O, tal vez, nunca llegaron a formarse realmente.

Y, tras un eterno período de sufrimiento continuo, la mujer cayó al suelo de manera delicada, como si de una pluma se tratase. La luz desapareció, acariciando por última vez el cuerpo de Lightning, el cual, tras el suceso, se cubrió con el mismo traje que llevaba al caer por primera vez en Valhalla, señal de que su tiempo como guardiana de Etro había llegado a su fin.

Caius no había despegado la vista de todo el proceso, maravillado ante el vasto poder de Lightning, ante cómo una simple humana había sido capaz de soportar la esencia de la Diosa sin haber muerto en el acto. Quiso acercarse a su rival, pero recordó que, ahora, se encontraba encarcelado. No había manera de llegar hasta la mujer, una firme e invisible pared le bloqueaba el camino. Así que aguardó hasta que la antigua guardiana se despertase de su sopor.

Si lograba despertar.

Lightning luchaba por abrir los ojos, pero sentía un cansancio que la instaba a seguir durmiendo, a abandonarse a las suaves olas del olvido. El dolor que había sentido minutos antes había sido devastador, estaba segura de que, si intentaba levantarse, todos y cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo se romperían sin remedio. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que salir de Valhalla. Etro había permitido que siguiese viva tras haber utilizado su poder, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Además, Serah esperaba. Su hermana estaba allá afuera, a la espera de verla aparecer. Y el proyecto de Hope de levantar un nuevo Nido habría comenzado ya, no podía perderse un momento tan importante en sus vidas.

Ignorando el dolor que sentía, la mujer se puso en pie, aunque con serias dificultades. Estuvo a punto de volver a caer nada más levantarse, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, girando medio cuerpo al ver un destello dorado. Cuando el brillo se hubo disipado, mostró un portal. La salida de Valhalla, lo que le permitiría regresar a su mundo y dejar de una vez la morada de la Diosa. Sonrió levemente y comenzó a andar hacia él, pero se detuvo bruscamente. Se dio la vuelta y observó a Caius, el cual se mostraba inexpresivo, casi indiferente.

-Ve con los tuyos-dijo, haciendo un vago gesto hacia el portal-. Te estarán esperando y el portal no durará eternamente. Vamos, tu hermana aguarda.

Lightning ignoró las palabras del Valedor y se acercó a él, deteniéndose a los pocos centímetros. Alzó una mano, sintiendo un extraño hormigueo atravesar su cuerpo. Caius la miró durante unos instantes e imitó su gesto, pero no pudo sentir el suave tacto de la piel de la mujer contra la suya. En lugar de eso, notó una sensación electrizante en la yema de los dedos. La invisible pared que mantenía cautivo a Caius impedía que ambos entrasen en contacto.

La antigua guardiana cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar apoyar la cabeza en la barrera que había creado, notando pequeñas oleadas electrizantes recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo que su piel se pusiese de gallina. Separó los párpados levemente, lo justo para ver el cabello del Valedor a la altura de su cara, señal de que él había vuelto a imitarla. Lightning hizo caso omiso de la muralla y se imaginó que lo que sentía era, en realidad, la frente de Caius apoyada con suavidad contra la suya. Daría lo que fuese por haber podido abrazar al Valedor, pero era imposible. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía en realidad en lugar de haberlo estado ignorando tan concienzudamente. No obstante, ¿de qué le habría servido? Él era su enemigo, en su corazón no debería haber más que odio hacia Caius, pero la mujer sabía que no era así. Y ahora, lo único que le quedaría de él sería su recuerdo, no podía aferrarse a otra cosa.

-Adiós, Caius Ballad-murmuró ella, separándose y mirando al hombre a los ojos.

-Buena suerte en el futuro que has creado, Claire Farron-se despidió él, dejando caer la mano a un costado.

Lightning se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia el portal, decidida. No miró atrás cuando lo cruzó, a pesar de que sabía que Caius seguía observándola.

El Valedor clavó la vista en el portal que tenía en frente de él y sintió que algo se partía dolorosamente en su interior. Tendría que ver, por toda la eternidad, la pálida y débil luz por la cual había salido la única mujer que logró atravesar la muralla que había alzado alrededor de su maltrecho corazón.

No…

Ella…y Yuul. Ambas serían las únicas mujeres a las que amaría eternamente.

Y a las que había visto marchar para no regresar jamás.

-Pudo haber habido otro camino, Caius-dijo una serena voz tras él.

El hombre cerró los ojos. Reconocería aquel tono entre mil, no necesitaba girarse para saber quién era. Su nombre escapó de entre sus labios, como una maldición, sintiendo un amargo sabor en la boca.

-Yuul…

La jovencita avanzó lentamente hasta situarse junto a su Valedor, cerrando los dedos alrededor de la mano del hombre, esbozando una tierna sonrisa mientras alzaba la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-No te culpes de mi destino, por favor. Es lo que quiero…Una eternidad sin nada no me satisfaría tanto como un futuro en el que todos puedan sonreír.

Caius la observó largamente, acariciando con cuidado su fino cabello, como si temiera romperla bajo su tacto. Sabía que no era real, sabía que aquella pequeña no era su Yuul, sino un producto de su imaginación, de la imaginación de un simple mortal que lo había perdido todo, que ya no tenía motivos para seguir respirando, que lo único que quería era volver a verla a ella, a su oráculo, a la verdadera joven y no a un vano fantasma.

-Eso es…-murmuró Yuul, cuyos ojos habían comenzado a brillar con el dorado reflejo de la muerte-Eso es lo que siempre he deseado.

Tras pronunciar estas palabras, se derrumbo sobre Caius, expirando en sus brazos. El Valedor contempló cómo su pequeño y frágil cuerpo iba desapareciendo poco a poco, transformándose en un millón de cálidas estrellas, sin que la hermosa sonrisa desapareciera de su pálido y bello rostro.

Esa sería la última vez que la viese…Y no había tenido tiempo de despedirse de ella, de decirle que era lo que más quería en ese mundo. Ahora, sólo le quedaba la ilusión de una muerte inalcanzable que volviera a unirlos en una vida futura.

Nada más.

Lightning mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras atravesaba el Umbral de las Eras, sintiendo, más que oyendo, la voz de Caius susurrando su nombre por última vez. Pero no podía volver sobre sus pasos. Había abandonado Valhalla para siempre, ya nada la retenía allí. Ahora, un nuevo futuro la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Al salir del portal, lo único que vio fue el inmenso cielo y una gran mole en él. Era Bhunivelze, el nuevo Nido que Hope había levantado. Aun ascendía, señal de que todavía no se había asentado en el lugar indicado. Eso significaba que su hermana estaría esperándola en algún barco volador, pero no lograba localizarla. Sólo había aeronaves de Academia aguardando a que la esfera detuviese su avance. Lightning dio una voltereta en el aire y consiguió estabilizarse antes de caer en la superficie de uno de los vehículos, manteniéndose en pie, intentando ver a Serah. No había ni rastro de ella.

Chistó, cogió carrerilla y dio un gran salto, aterrizando en el barco volador más próximo al que acababa de abandonar. Tenía que encontrarla, era imposible que estuviese dentro de Bhunivelze.

De pronto, oyó su nombre. Se giró rápidamente y enfocó la vista sobre una aeronave, entrecerrando los ojos, colocando una mano a modo de visera para ver mejor. Inconscientemente, esbozó una sonrisa. Allí, a lo lejos, podía ver a Noel, a Hope y a Serah, acompañados de su amuleto de la suerte, Mogu. El barco volador en el que estaban empezó a acercarse a ella y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, volvió a saltar, después de haber saludado a Sazh, el piloto del vehículo, y al pequeño y sonriente Dajh.

-¡Lightning!-volvió a exclamar Serah, abrazando fuertemente a su hermana-¡Sabía que vendrías! ¿Cómo…cómo estás? Te noto cansada.

La mujer correspondió al abrazo, pero no contestó a la pregunta de Serah. Se sumió en un tenso silencio que ninguno de los presentes quiso romper, hasta que el moguri se hartó de la situación y empezó a dar golpes al aire con su reloj.

-¡Nos tenías preocupados, kupó! ¡Más te vale contestar a tu hermana si no quieres recibir unos buenos golpes, kupopó!

Lightning miró a Mogu y le atenazó fuertemente una de sus extremidades, bajándolo hasta situarlo a la altura de sus ojos. El moguri empezó a mirar hacia los lados, buscando una vía de escape.

-¿Te recuerdo la pequeña charla que mantuvimos en Valhalla?

-¿Charla? ¿Qué charla, kupó? ¡Lo único que hiciste fue darme unos cuantos…! Oh, vale-Mogu calló y se rascó una mejilla-. No soy tan tonto como crees, kupó. He logrado captar tu indirecta.

-¿Qué indirecta?-rio Hope-Light nunca se anda con indirectas. Yo que tú batiría bien las alas y me iría de aquí pitando si no quieres acabar siendo el plato del día.

-¡Socorro, kupó!-gritó el moguri, huyendo de Lightning-¡Serah, protégeme, kupopó!

La joven sonrió y cogió a Mogu, mirando a su hermana.

-No seas mala con él, Lightning. Nos ha ayudado mucho en nuestra aventura.

-Sí, mucho-dijo Noel-. Sobre todo a mí, que no ha hecho otra cosa que darme en la cabeza con su maldito reloj. ¡Me ha ayudado a tener unas jaquecas que han hecho historia!

-¡Tú calla, kupó! ¡Siempre fue en defensa propia! ¡Díselo tú, Serah, que estabas de testigo, kupó!

-Basta ya-fue lo que contestó la chica-. ¡No me hagáis enfadar! ¿Os recuerdo a los dos que hasta esos flanes me hicieron caso?

Noel y Mogu ignoraron a Serah y siguieron discutiendo, como de costumbre. La joven se hartó de la situación y cogió al moguri por el cuello, haciendo que se echase a temblar.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, kupó! ¡No me lances otra vez al vacío, kupopó! ¡Aquí no hay cápsulas que recoger!

-¡Me tenéis frita los dos!-gritó-¡Como no os calléis ahora mismo os tiro del barco volador!

-¡Perdóname, kupó! ¡Ha sido culpa de Noel, como siempre!

Lightning esbozó una sonrisa al ver aquella escena. Allí era donde tenía que estar, junto a su hermana, junto a sus amigos…

-¡Cuñada, por fin te veo!

Y sí, junto a Snow también. Porque ellos eran su familia.

-Tienes buen aspecto, Snow-saludó Lightning, viendo al joven rubio cerca de ellos, montado en su moto voladora-. Un poco más desaliñado, pero no es algo que me sorprenda en absoluto. ¿Qué podía esperar de alguien como tú? Ah, por cierto…Si quieres casarte con mi hermana, ya puedes ir cortándote esas greñas, ¿me has oído? No quiero chocobos en mi casa.

-¿Que me corte el pelo? Pues tenemos un serio problema, Light. Resulta que a tu hermana le gusta mi nuevo look, así que no creo que vaya a hacerte mucho caso. No te lo tomes a mal, cuñada.

La mujer lanzó un suspiro algo irritado, aunque era tan sólo para impedir que sus labios se estirasen en una sonrisa. Sin duda alguna, ese era su lugar.

Bhunivelze, el nuevo Nido, les aguardaba y, en su interior, Fang y Vanille esperaban a ser despertadas de su sueño de cristal. Tenían toda una vida por delante, un futuro que afrontar, grandes planes que realizar.

Light miró hacia atrás, despidiéndose de su pasado como guardiana de Etro, dando gracias a la Diosa por permitirle vivir.

Y, con un gran pesar en su corazón, dio un último y definitivo adiós a Caius.

.0.0.0.

¿Que por qué Caius y Light? Bueno, ya sabéis, luz y oscuridad, héroe y villano, polos opuestos que se atraen, etc etc etc…Lo importante es que esta pareja me gustó desde el principio y, siendo como soy, ya estaba tardando en hacer un fic de ellos XD Sé que más de uno habrá tenido la sensación en el juego de que Caius es un asaltacunas por el tema de que Yuul sólo tiene 15 años…Yo, no. A mí me va más el NoelxYuul. Y eso que es una pareja que realmente ni me va ni me viene…

Dejando eso de lado, espero que el fic os haya gustado ^^ Este… ¿reviews? No es por mí, claro, es sólo que tengo un pequeño chocobito que se alimenta de reviews…Y no, no estoy hablando de Bartz. Al pobre chaval ya lo he dejado tranquilo…

Bueno, pues lo de siempre, a ver si algún día vuelvo a pasarme por esta zona y subo algún fic del XIII-2, si los estudios me lo permiten, of course.

Pues…ya nos leemos ^^

Bye!


End file.
